Adam Namakiri
'Adam Namakiri '(アダムナミキリ, Namakiri Adamu) is a Human Demon hybrid, born from a female Transdimensional Demona and a Human father. He transfered from Kazuma High School after it shut down and is now a student in Kaizoku High School and is known as one of its best fighters. He tries to live an ordinary life and finish school with excellent grades so that he won't end up like his father who died 20 minutes after being thrown to the streets but because of his great fighting skill, and Oga already being a Contractor, Adam has become a target for several powerful demons (Yet weak compared to other demons) who want their strength to be increased by becoming Adam's Contractor. Apearance Adam is an average height young man with a well build body but his muscles aren't very visible. He has black spikey hair which is very messy in the morning when he wakes up. He has blue eyes sometimes with bags under them because of his lack of sleep. He wears a white shirt with short sleeves with a V-neck and a yellow shirt under it. He wears blue pants with a black belt tied around it. Personality Adam is mostly a calm and quiet person not wanting to talk much with people which is one of the reasons why he has no friends. Without noticing that, Adam falls alseep in the middle of class or simply while walking hardly noticing that after he wakes up which happens because of the lack of sleep he gets at night. A thing that is very known about Adam is that he is short tempered when someone tries to disturb his sleep as he would punch even the teacher in the face by reflex if someone tries to wake him up which is why the teachers see him as an exception and allow him to sleep, plus his punchs can break all the front teeth of a person. Adam is described as a terrfying person when angered which is another reason why he has no friends because he is very feard despite him no tmeaning to frighten anyone. He would be merciless to anyone who tries to pick a fight with him that he would even throw his enemy outside the school window but will pay for the hospital bills and the broken window. He finds people who try to pick a fight with him bothersome because he doesn't wish to fight anyone be it a human, an adult or even a demon Adam won't bother to tolerate with them and would try to get away from them. Adam is apparantly shy to girls as he would he doesn't know how to talk to a girl who isn't a member of his family and he would start to sweat in panic, blush and become speechless. He would try to run away because of his shyness towards girls. Also, Adam won't dare to hurt a girl in his entire life as even if a girl tries to wake him up his usual reflex of punching the person in the face would stop before reaching the girl's face. Abilities Physical Prowess Despite tending to avoid violence and fights, Adam is still a strong fighter mostly in hand to hand combat and quick counter attacks. He can take on several enemies at once in a fight as he usualy does since he began school. Adam's fighting style is similar to a mix of boxing and martial arts as he usualy takes a boxing stance and dodged his opponent's attack then attacks when theres an openning and also sometimes does surprise attacks with round house kicks to his enemies while pretending to prepare a punch. Adam can be said to fight dirty against his enemies such as hitting them with the elbow, kicking them under the belt or even using something as a weapon against his enemy. Adam is remarked for his great strength and brutality to his opponents, mostly because of how he would simply grab their heads and smash it to a wall or a boulder, throw them outisde a window or simply cause them to be hospitalized. Adam's speed isn't his greatest feature yet he can still jump to great heights and run fast enough to over run a demon. Adam's fighting capabilities are so great that in his previous school, Kazuma High, he was ranked the second strongest fighter in it, this can mean that there was someone stronger than him in Kazuma High. Space Manipulation Being born from a female Transdimensional Demon, Adam's demon side is much more dominating than his Human side, this allows him to have the same ability as Transdimensional Demons, which is the manipulation of space to create portals, pocket dimensions and to a certain degree teleport for long distances. Trivia *Adam's apearance is based on Kamijou Touma from To Aru Majutsu no Index Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Human Category:Male Category:Characters